The Wrap Up
The Wrap Up is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by FIB agent Dave Norton to protagonist Michael De Santa. Trevor Philips is also playable during the mission. Overview Michael and Norton meet at one of the lookout points in the Kortz Center. Michael confirms that the raid at the FIB headquarters was successful and insists that Norton honor the promise to let Michael and his friends go. Norton begins to explain that there's been a change of plans, but he is promptly interrupted by the arrival of Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez; Haines orders Sanchez to arrest Michael and Norton so that Haines can cover up the raid on the FIB and satisfy his desire for revenge for his career record being completely ruined by Michael. A four-way Mexican standoff occurs between the men. Norton attempts to talk them down. However, before they can lower their guns, a group of IAA agents led by the U.L. Paper Contact arrives and attempts to arrest all four of them. Almost immediately, a rival group of corrupt FIB agents appear, Haines demands to know who sent the tactical team and Sanchez betrays Haines by revealing that he is a double agent and that the FIB Team is working with him. Just as Haines complains against the IAA about their corrupt crimes when the U.L Paper demands everyone to surrender, the situation becomes worse when a Buzzard Attack Chopper operated by mercenaries from Merryweather Security suddenly arrives. The situation quickly explodes into violence; Haines gets shot in the leg by an FIB agent and in turn shoots and kills Sanchez in the process, leading to an all-out fire fight. Haines quickly escapes. Norton and Michael attempt to help each other but are almost immediately separated. Michael fights his way towards Norton, killing the FIB team and IAA agents all together (at this point on, the U.L Paper will be killed either by Michael or by the FIB team), but soon, another Merryweather helicopter, a Buzzard, appears and Michael must retreat to cover. The player is shifted to Trevor who is hiding in another part of the Center. Trevor kills the pilot of the Buzzard with a sniper rifle. He then makes himself known to Michael. Michael asks if Trevor has come to kill him. Trevor says he's not there to kill Michael at the moment, but he also won't allow the FIB or anyone else to deny Trevor the right to take Michael's life. Trevor returns to the assault, taking out enemies in the Center's courtyard while Norton crosses the area. Trevor complains why is he saving the man who killed Brad and would want to kill him next, before Michael explains that Norton is their only hope to get off the FIB case now due to Haines betrayal and escape after failing his attempted arrest. Once Norton is in cover, the player can choose to continue as Trevor or return to Michael. As Trevor, the player must help Michael get down to the courtyard, clearing out FIB agents and another Merryweather helicopter. As Michael, the player must make their way down to the courtyard, fighting through FIB agents and Merryweather troops in order to reach Dave. During the gun battle, Michael demands to know more about the FIB team that were sent here, Norton explains that they're a corrupt division that have either gone rouge or on the IAA payrole (which could mean that those FIB agents are all double agents working with the IAA, even though they were sent by Sanchez). Trevor then wonders why are Merryweather involved in this three way war battle, and Norton complains that his previous activities that involved robbing Merryweather's stolen goods have got them involved in their crimes and it'll be difficult to avoid anymore involvement in Merryweather's operations. Once the player has completed these particular objectives, the player as Michael flees the Center with Norton. Norton tells Michael that he will be in touch, then leaves. Michael must escape on his own, a process which involves either evading or destroying one final Merryweather helicopter. Trevor calls Michael to have a conversation in private, and suggests that Michael to meet behind a pawn shop in Morningwood. While in transit to meet Trevor, Michael is contacted by Dave to explain that the affairs of the IAA have been dealt with using Sanchez as the scapegoat of the plot. However Haines refuses to cooperate until Trevor is eliminated as a sacrificial lamb. Michael express reluctance to kill Trevor as he finishes the call. Upon arrival at the pawn shop, the two argue. Trevor states that he no longer trusts Michael, but that he still wants to finish off their last big score, the Union Depository. The two call Lester Crest, who states he will start organizing the heist. Trevor threatens Michael a final time, then leaves. Deaths *Andreas Sanchez - Killed by Steve Haines for discovering his betrayal. *United Liberty Paper contact (optional) - Can be killed by Michael, FIB agents or Merryweather agents. Mission objectives *Meet with Dave. - (Michael) *Escape the Kortz Center via the balcony. - (Michael) *Shoot the pilot. - (Trevor) *Get downstairs to the courtyard. - (Michael) *Defend Dave. - (Michael or Trevor) *Go to the parking lot. - (Michael) *Escape to Morningwood. - (Michael) *Lose the enemy helicopter. - (Michael) *Proceed to Morningwood. - (Michael) 'Gold Medal Objectives' *Time - Complete within 07:00 *Headshots - Kill 18 enemies with a headshot *Buzz Off! - Shoot down the pursuing helicopter Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Usually it's kept to the movies, but Los Santos erupted in real terror yesterday. Many agents were left dead as the IAA and the FIB fought valiantly to defeat an unknown enemy assailant in a bloody battle at the Kortz Center. Private security contractors from Merryweather were also throught to have engaged the enemy as the war on terror hit our streets. Shocked passersby watched agents as they battled bravely to stop the terrorists. Confusion reigned, and at certain moments it seemed as if the agents were fighting each other, but order was soon restored. FIB spokesman Gary Lane told reporters at the scene - "We will not sleep until we have identified the people responsible for this incident. Several agents fell in the line of duty, but luckily no innocent people were effected." Both IAA and FIB officials called for increased funding to fight the war that has now arrived in our city." Video Walkthroughs File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 52 The Wrap-Up|The Wrap-Up Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - The Wrap Up (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Glitches *After escaping the Merryweather and IAA agents, when the option to "Lose the enemy chopper" appears and Michael shoots it down, the mission will freeze and the game will not register that the helicopter is destroyed or has been evaded. The only known way to rectify this is to reload a previous save file (PS4 tested) Soundtrack Gallery maxresdefault (11).jpg|Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez aiming AP Pistols at Michael De Santa and Dave Norton. ANDREASSANCHESDEATH.png|Sanchez is killed by Haines. Trivia *Despite the mission taking place in an open environment, the map is similar to those used in interiors. This is to allow the player to locate the large number of gunmen, as interior maps have better detail. *After the last wave of mercenaries have been killed, a Merryweather Mesa can be stolen during the getaway, and kept after the mission, provided the Buzzard has been destroyed. *Sanchez's head wound is excessively large for an AP Pistol. Outside of the mission, the AP Pistol cannot inflict a wound of that size. *If the player manages to turn over Sanchez's body, no bullet wound will be found on the front of his head. This does not match with the massive exit wound he suffers to the back of head when he is shot by Haines. *As Haines collapses to the floor after being shot in his right leg, he implies that his leg had yet to entirely heal (following a self-inflicted gunshot wound in Monkey Business), but no evidence of this is visible in his gait. *When Haines shoots Sanchez in the head, some of his brain can be seen in his exit wound. *The Mexican Stand-Off in the first cutscene is very similar to the one in the 1993 film True Romance, written by Quentin Tarantino. *After this mission a news report will report that the FIB and IAA were stopping a terrorist attack and called in Merryweather for assistance. *According to some of Michael's quotes, this is his first time visiting the Kortz Center. This occurs even if the player visits the Center before the mission. *This is one of the rare mission appearances of the FIB Tactical teams. *The beginning of the mission is similar to the beginning of the mission Salt In The Wound from GTA Chinatown Wars. Both involve multiple parties fighting against eachother while two of the characters try to escape the scene. *This is the second mission where character, a member (or leader) of a group, is executed by the Antagonist, the first being The Long Stretch, where Stretch kills D for setting him, Franklin & Lamar up for the Ballas to kill them. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Choices